Stellar and Beyond
by Jazzy the Jazz
Summary: (Sequel to Cosmos Galaxy) 8 years has passed and now Cosma and the Bots have learned she was the AllSpark. She was the one who could only destroy the Chaos Bringer, Unicron. But what happens if her planet was in the way? And now she had to choose between her two choices she adores. Her Love or Her Destiny. (Construction Reviews Appreciated!) (HOLD FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

Stellar and Beyond

**Omg, my second story to Cosmos Galaxy! Am I excited for you guys to get pumped up!**

**Anyway enjoy my friends!**

_Thought._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Babysitting<p>

**Entry #57 No title honestly.**

**It has been a total of 8 years since I have learned that I'm the AllSpark. I'm 23 years old, how crazy is that? I still remember that first Entry I made when I was 15 years old. Heh, I was defiantly a type of girl who would die if anyone read that. Jazz and I have become together more each day of our lives, he even told me about Sparkbonding. I've heard about it on FanFiction but, it wasn't like human interfacing…You know what that means. Which to be honest, I am not ready for that. Seriously, I am not going to do that until I feel like I am able to do so. I've became stronger over the years, more skilled than I ever thought I could be. Well, you can thank my Uncle 'Hide. Oh guess who's here? Hotrod, Kup, Daniel, Arcee, Ultra Magnus. Kup has already told me some stories, Arcee is like a sister I've always wanted, and Daniel is just like his dad which was a good thing. Hotrod is his cocky self but I've actually got to know him, not a bad guy after all. Ultra Magnus reminds me of Optimus but, he has a bit more personality. He even made up a joke! That's a win win if you're like Optimus. But that's all for now. Cosma signing off.**

I sighed and put the data pad down, lying down on the bed. I just can't believe the year is 2005; there are hover cars for peats sake! Huge skyscraper buildings, hover boards all you could dream about in the future. I just wish it was like that in 2014. _::Cosma!:: _I was bit surprised that was Daniel in my comlink. Wonder how that happened?

::Whats up lil' D?::

_::Oh I was just wondering if I could hang out with you?:: _

::Yeah sure, I don't have my shift until night time. What you wanna do?::

_::Can we do more lessons?:: _Just to say, I have been teaching Daniel self-defense skills, just in case.

::Sure, meet me in training bay.::

_::Is it alright if Hotrod watched us?::_

::I don't mind. I'll make sure I'll grab some awesome music.::

_::Yay! I bet we'll beat you there!::_

::Highly doubt it lil' D!::

_::It's on!:: _I cut off the com, springing up from the bed grab the 'U Can't Touch This' By MC Hammer song along with my music player. I roll out of there quickly going towards Training Bay. I hear engines behind me, I look behind me, and it was Hotrod. I smirked, when he came closer, I jumped on the wall, and then jumping off transforming near him and revving my engines as I speed pass him. "You're too cocky, Cosma!" Hotrod yelled after me.

"Like you're the one to talk!" I yelled back.

I swerved left causing a huge screeching sound and burning rubber sounds. Hotrod was close to me now, but we were also close to Training Bay, I wonder who is going to win this race? We were edge at edge with our Alt modes, lets just say that I got some upgrades in my alt mode so I could go faster. Suggested by Jazz of course. NO! NO! NO! He activated his turbo mode, he passes me up. So I decide to do my own little turbo mode.

"Wheel jets on!" I transformed, my wheels had been upgraded with small attachments aka jets! I feel like a Seeker as I flew over them, I was above them and gave a sharp whistle to get Daniel's attention. His head looks up and his jaw dropped, his expression is priceless! I give a little wave goodbye fastening my jets I reached the Training Bay. Before I reached the entrance I disabled my jets, transformed into the Bay. While doing a 360 turn, transforming then jumping into the air and land like a boss. What can I say? I've gotten very skilled in my years. Hotrod comes in from behind he lets Daniel out after that he transforms.

"That was awesome, Cosma!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Thanks lil' D. It all takes practice." I smiled at him as I out my hands on my hips.

"I thought you were going to say skill." Hotrod smirked at me.

"I'm not as cocky as you, fancy pants. Anyway, you want to get started lil' D?"

"Yeah!" I get out my music player as well with the song I picked out. I set it on top of a shelf and put in the song.

"Alright positions!" I yelled before the song could go on. Daniel immediately got into his position which was his right foot in front the left foot with his hands up, blocking his face. That's when the song started.

_**"U can't touch this!" **_Daniel looked up to me with excitement in his eyes; I knew he would love this song. "Pay attention to the enemy!" I said to him.

He quickly nods and goes back focusing. _**"U can't touch this." **_Daniel starts to some punches in front of him, his arm straightens in and back out. He looks to me if that was a good move, I give him a nod and I decide to give him a bit of a challenge. I fasten my punches giving a smooth right upper-cut then a right snap kick. Giving a look to Daniel, he gets the message. He wasn't as fast as me but he did it without hesitation. He's getting better. I decide to give him more of a challenge, two left upper cuts, a roundhouse kick then a spiral kick.

He stared at my moves before he takes his time doing it. Until he falls when trying the spiral kick. I kneel by him asking, "You alright, Daniel?" Concern was in my voice.

"Y-Yeah…Just hurts on my butt right now." He said sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, I know how much it hurts the first time. But, it toughens you up."

_Sheesh, now I'm sounding like my Uncle. _He gives me nod before he stands back up.

"You want to call it Daniel?" Hotrod asks as he kneels by him as well.

"No, I want to hang out with Cosma, Rod." Daniel shakes his head.

"You got hurt, I'm pretty sure you'll do that again even if you don't intend it to happen." Daniel whines and walks out of Training Bay.

Hotrod turns his attention to me giving me a charming smile, "I never knew you could fight like that, Cosma."

"Oh knock it off; you know that my boyfriend is Jazz. So, I'm pretty sure you do not want an aft whooping." I smirked at him as I put my hands on my hips. "I'm just sayin', but where did you learn those moves?" He shrugs.

"My Uncle 'Hide. I thought I told you everything about this? Or am I wrong?" I raised a metal eyebrow at him.

"You did, you did it's just I didn't know that you could do moves like that. Anyway, want to grab some energon? Daniel could come with, you know, he actually likes you more than Arcee and me combined." I slide my visor off my face to give him a deadpanned look that said, are-you-serious?

"Yes, I am being serious. Daniel _adores _you." He said it like it was obvious. Which maybe it was since he wanted to hang out with me all the time but, mustn't complain, I love him like a little brother.

"Well, I love him like a little bro to be honest. And sure, I'll go get some energon with ya. I'm going to see if Daniel would like to join." With that I walk over to Daniel and kneel to him. I surprise him by swooping him from the ground and putting him on my shoulder.

"Whoa!" Daniel squeaked out.

"I'm about to go get some energon, I thought since you wanted to hang out with me is that you could just be with me yeah?" I sent a crooked smile at him as I rolled towards the Refueling Bay. Our ARK had turned into the famous Autobot City on Earth of course. We can also get flights between Cybertron and Earth so I can pretty much go there any time if I want to go. We already have 2 bases there one called Moon Base 1 the other Moon Base 2. It reminds me of the original movie. Now the main enemy we have to worry about is Unicron. You know that Chaos Bringer who likes to eat planets for breakfast? And me, I have to defeat him…Some job I have huh? But there has been no sign of him over of 8 years so I guess we don't have to worry about him that much. I just hope, I really hope, we don't have to fight him.

**Somewhere deep in space…**

Unicron was soaring through the space, trying to find a planet to eat. Until he detects something in his dark spark, he feels a powerful source that he was very familiar with. One that could only kill him. The AllSpark had awoken. "The AllSpark…" The Chaos bringer hummed. "Is near…" He finishes. _I need to destroy the AllSpark…But this is strange to me…it has chosen a vessel in order to destroy me…But where I wonder? This planet…was close indeed …I need…to destroy…it._ The Chaos Bringer thought as he headed towards the AllSpark energy, this planet was called…Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bum bum baaaaa! How was that for the first Chapter of this sequel? Good? Bad? Please leave construction reviews so this story will be awesome!<strong>_

_**Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai! Bai! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What the Future Holds

* * *

><p><strong>Warning for this chapter: Human Language. (Only happens when she's extremely mad)<strong>

**AN: **In this chapter, you will see another side to Cosma, but like I said in the warning, it only happens when she is extremely mad. Or furious you could say. I do not own Transformers just my ideas and OC!

* * *

><p><strong>Guest: Thank you to you so much! I hope I please you again with this chapter!<strong>

**Anyway people, enjoy!**

_Vision_

_Thought_

*_DREAM MODE_*

* * *

><p><strong>Entry #59 Future can hold up to many things.<strong>

**Okay, today was the day where that me and Ratchet have to have one of those talks…Yeah I'm not excited. I told him that Jazz wanted to Sparkbond with me so since I'm Half-Cybertronian, which may be a slight problem. My spark could be different than any other Cybertronian's so…Ratchet is going to be doing some tests on my spark seeing if it acts the same like Cybertronian's. The famous test subjects are me and Chili. Or Sides. Eh, doesn't really matter to me. Cosma signing out.**

Putting down my data pad I looked over my shoulder to see Jazz resting so soundly and quiet. Peaceful too. His visor was off so I could see his beautiful face. I couldn't help but smile at his presence. The last few days has been hard on him, he was up and out of here usually 3:00 am to get to his post on Moon Base 2. I felt sorry for him, today was his off day which that means he is going to sleep most during the day.

I for one don't blame him, I would do the same. I lay down on my side next to him, reaching up to stroke my long fingers across his cheeks gently so I don't wake him. My hand grabs his side of his face, gently, and I put my forehead touching his. I let a soft kiss on his cheek and pull away muttering, "See you in a bit…" I stood from the berth, not bed, rolling towards the Medical Bay, I stop as something hits me…In my mind.

_Flames were everywhere, destruction I look up and froze what I saw. Unicron eating Earth. I see the future me going up to him and yelling, "I'm the one you want! Stop hurting my planet!"_

_ Until future Jazz sprints towards me. "Cosma! What are you doing?!"_

_ I or the future me turned around and say, "What my destiny says I need to DO!"_

I was snapped back into reality as I breathed heavily. I was in arms of someone; I looked up and saw my love looking down with concern in his optics. "Sweetspark?" Jazz asked softly, his optics finding mine. "Are you alright?"

I stutter, "I-I-I saw what our future unfolds to…I-I-It wasn't pleasant." I manage to speak fine after that. The destruction…It shook me up. That's when I actually start to shivering, I wasn't cold, I was scared. His arms tighten around me as I was being picked up and set gently on our berth. He laid next to me, and wraps his arms around me once more. I nuzzled into him bringing myself even closer to him and I continue to shudder in fear.

"Shh…Don't worry…I'm here…" He whispers to me as he strokes his hand on my back, it calmed me down a bit but I was still in fear of that…I rarely get scared like that. Except for scary movie night, yup there is that also.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to com in Ratchet?" He asked softly as he continues to stroke.

I shake my head, "No…Don't contact him…I want to stay here with you. And…Maybe…Not sure." I closed my eyes as was embraced from his warmth. I could his spark beating; it had a steady rhythm that was just so calm and peaceful. I actually start to calm down just by listening to it. I was breathing normal now and now my muscles had relaxed.

**What Basically Happened…**

Jazz was just recharging until he hears a crash on the ground in his courters. He perks up and widens his one optic; Cosma was lying there unconscious breathing unevenly and heavy. He quickly gets off the berth and holds Cosma in his arms; he didn't even bother to slide on his visor. He was worried about her. She starts to mutter these words, "Sveiki…Unicron…Inicinasana…Seit…Zemes." Jazz was confused, what in a world was that language?

She spoke again, "Beigas…Netalu…Nave…" Until she snaps from the dream and starts to shudder in fear. Jazz still couldn't understand what she was saying; maybe if he repeats those words, someone would be able to help.

**#_)#*…COSMA POV…*#_(#**

"Do you know what you said?" Jazz asked softly, there was confusion in his voice. "What did I say?" I asked.

"You spoke something that I have never heard before. It could be a human language…But, I'm not sure." He replies.

I sighed, and looked up at him. He looks down at me, his one optic, and his one scar across his optic. He kisses on top of my head and continues to hug me close to him. That's when I start to drift off into deep sleep…

**Dream…**

*_I was surrounded by darkness, not a light in sight. Until I see a giant, no ENORMOUS figure in front of me. Horns at the sides of his head, just by his figure I knew who he was. The arch enemy of Primus, the guy who likes to onomom on a planet…The Chaos Bringer. Unicron was right here, right now in front on me. I froze there, staring at him. I don't know what to do, should I talk to him? Should I back away? Or should I try to contact my adoptive father Primus for help? I like the second option. I slowly roll backwards from him. His head snaps to my direction and has a death glare. _Aw fragging scrap._

"YOU!" His voice is so booming, so baritone like Peter Collin's voice. He gets up from his throne and bends over to grab me. I turn away and roll away as fast as I could. No good, his giant hands grab me and brings me up to his face. "You're the AllSpark." He says.

"Yet you are different."

_Uh-Oh... _"Who are you, weakling?" He asks, his optics were basically melting into my visor, like that one time with Mega-trash.

"Answer ME!" He demands.

"I-I-I'm Cosma." I manage to say. I have to be confident; I can't let him know that I am afraid of him! I cleared my throat and speak again, "I'm Cosma."

"No…No, you are not. What is your TRUE IDENTITY?!" He demands again, I flinched a bit but I have to manage through.

"I just told you. I'm Cosma, nothing more." I tried to return that glare of his.

"You're telling me lies…No more LIES!" He yells, I think I just busted an ear. My ears or audios are buzzing loudly.

"And if I did have a true identity, which I don't, why in the world would I tell you?" I spat at him.

Aw crap, my fragging anger was coming over me. "Because, do you want me to kill your entire family? And your Planet?"

He gives me a smug look as a smirk formed his lips. He just said WHAT?!

_NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY! _

"I WOULD HURT YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN TOUCH THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" I screamed at him, I slammed my fists on his hand. Anger had consumed me. Now I just want to punch him, kick him or anything!

I WANT TO DESTROY HIM!

"You have a nerve to talk to me like that, weakling." He smirks, he loved that he was getting a reaction from me. I don't CARE!

I WANT TO DESTROY HIM!

"LET ME GO SO I CAN DESTROY THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS!" I screamed at him again. What the pit is going on? Why am I so angry? Oh I know, he threatened the life of my family.

**Outside of her dream…**

"IZNICINAT YOU!" Cosma screamed in her sleep.

Jazz jumped at that voice, it was different. "JUMS NEBUS PIESKARTIES TAM!" She screamed again, she starts to roll around in Jazz's arms.

"NEVIENS SAP MANU GIMENI!" Her voice was becoming raspy and scratchy due by her screaming some type of language. Jazz needed to put a stop to this. He got on top of her and pinned her down and yelling to her, "COSMA!"

**Inside the dream…**

"COSMA!" I heard a distance voice calling me. But my anger was still in me. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH THEM!" I screamed again. But there was that voice again. "WAKE UP PLEASE!" I remember that voice…That voice…That voice…

Jazz…

"Jazz?" I asked out loud.

"Sweetspark, come back to me!" My anger was dying down as a light was coming through.

"Jazzy?" I asked again.

"Yes, yes! Wake up!"

The darkness was now gone and I saw an optic filled with worry looking at me, his whole body was on me. His hands cup my face wondering if I was back. "Sweetspark…" He breathed out, he relaxed now. I slide my visor off and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Jazz…What happened?" I asked. "You were screaming in that language again, I was worried." He explained. It took me a moment to speak again.

Until I said these words. "I saw Unicron."

* * *

><p><strong><em>TRANSLATION<em>**_**!**_

Sveiki = Hello

Inicinasana = Destruction

Seit = Here

Zemes = Earth

Iznicinat = Destroy

Jums Nebus Pieskarties Tam = You won't touch them

Neviens Sap Manu Gimeni = No one hurts my family

Beigas = End

Netalu = Near

Nave = Death

_**All from the language Latvian or I am going to say it, the ancient language of the AllSpark.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DAAA!<strong>_

_**You got a cliffy, you got a cliffy, you got a cliffy! *Evil laugh***_

_**Oh and if anyone is wondering, no this is not taking place in the '86 movie! :)**_

_**I have a poll on my page if you want to check it out!**_

_**Oh also, what do you guys think of Cosma's strength and weaknesses are? I want to know! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyway!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Much Appreciated!**_

_**Bai Bai!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arguing

**AN: Hello! I am terribly sorry for keeping you guys! But since I have a new schedule you should see more chapters **** But this story will only be updated on Thursdays. But maybe on the weekends, I will update this story more than one time! Who knows? It all depends on my time to work on these stories **** Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, JUST MY OC!**

**(Warning: Jazz will be OOC in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. Also, a heavy chapter.)**

_**Primus Talking**_

_Thought_

_(RECAP)_

_::Distance Com::_

::Regular Com::

_(RECAP MODE: "Jazz what happened?" I asked. "You were screaming in that language again, I was worried." He explained. It took me a moment to speak again._

_Until I said these words, "I saw Unicron."_

_(RECAP MODE ENDS)_

Jazz looked at me, uncertainty was in his optic. Was he either debating with himself to believe me or something else? I had determination with me, I know what I saw in my dream! I know that I had seen the Chaos bringer! He better believe me…I really hope so. He finally locked optics with me and speaks, "Sweetspark, are you sure you saw Unicron?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm sure of it."

He rubs behind of his neck and sighs, "Cosma…I just don't believe you. I mean how could you see Unicron, the planet eater in your dream?" He did not just said that.

I frowned at him, I used my servos to move him away from me and sat on the edge of the berth, looking away from him. _**Your love should believe you…I saw the whole thing, my young one. **_

_He should…But yet he doesn't. He is apposed to be here for me! Help me, but no. He has to believe me! _

_**Child, I know. I feel Unicrons presence growing near. It seems that he has discovered who you truly are. But how did he enter your dream? I do not know, perhaps his power has gotten into great lengths than I could ever imagine…He is now utterly more dangerous. **_

_That means I will have more of a challenge…I always liked challenges. _Before I could reply, the door slides open, turning to look there was Hotrod holding Daniel with his servo. Both looked very worried.

"Are you guys okay? We heard a scream." Hotrod said as he set down Daniel. Lil' D ran over to me and looked up at me with worry in his dark brown eyes. I smile a small smile at him and scooped him up to set him on my shoulder. He immediately hugs my head from the side, I chuckle lightly and smiled with an embarrassed smile.

"I told 'Rod to come right away when we heard the scream. What happened, Cosma? Are you okay? Are you and Jazz okay? Did someone attack you?" He asked quickly.

I picked him up from my shoulder and let him sit in my servo. His worried eyes search inside my visor, he was trying to find my optics. I slid the visor off and let his eyes set into my optics. "Yes I'm fine. But…I am not okay. You see, I had this bad nightmare that got me…I dreamed that Unicron threated you and my family here on Earth and well…I started to scream at him. I'm not sure if it was a vision but I know this, it was terrifying." I explained to him.

"Wait, you saw Unicron?" 'Rod asked me, with disbelief in his voice.

I nodded at 'Rod as Jazz just sighs again. "It's not possible, Cosma. All that was a dream, not a vision. Primus it was a nightmare. Now just let it go." He was starting to make me frustrated with him.

"I cannot simply let this go, Jazz. This could be a sign for me, a sign that I need to take action. That I need to be prepared." I told him as I frowned turned around and frowned at him again.

"Stop trying to follow your destiny, Cosma. You're only going to hurt yourself in the process." Now I was glaring daggers at him. He was _really, really _pissing me off.

"Hotrod, take you and Lil' D out of here. Me and Jazz are going to have a chat or two." I said as I continued to glare daggers at him.

Daniel pleaded as he was getting picked up from 'Rod, "Please don't fight with each other!"

"They are just going to talk Daniel. C'mon, let's see what Arcee is doing." With that they were out of our room.

I quickly stood up and nearly shouted at Jazz, "What the pit was that?!" As I awaited an answer from him, he had stood up and turned around to me.

He crossed his chassis and huffs out air, "It was a dream, Cosma! Let it go!" I was trying to contain my shouts at him but this was going to be an argument, either he likes it or not.

"You listen to me, Jazz. Primus had told me that he sensed Unicron. And he is coming here! Don't you think that is like deva ju? I saw him in my dream and now my adoptive father tells me that he is near! You don't really recall that has to relate to anything at all?!" I barked at him.

"Did you forget that your "father" forgot to mention that you were the AllSpark? He didn't even tell you until you were captured! He is a liar! You can't trust him always, you never know what other secrets he is hiding." He barked back. Both of us were now arguing.

"Don't you dare call him a liar! He created our entire species and you have the nerve to call him that? Stop trying to make me go against my father! He approved of you but now you show your true side?! How dare you, Jazz!?" I bellowed at him angrily.

"How dare I?! He lied, and he was never apposed to lie! It is against his sacred oath that he took when he bonded with you! When you were a sparkling! And still you trust him? That is pit!" He shouted at me.

"Everyone has a right to lie, either it is good or bad! If a lie is to protect you then that is a great lie! And he did it to protect me! Stop making conclusions that you know my father! He is not who you think he is!" I was now pointing at him.

"I perfectly know who he is! He may lie to protect you but you know what? What if he is hiding more and more lies in his processor right now? You need to wake up from this endless daydream! That destiny, is a lie!" He crossed the line.

"You may be one of the ones I care about most but don't you dare, don't you ever dare you call him a liar! I will defend him more and more if I wanted to! You, Jazz are the liar here! You don't understand him like I do! Stop making lies!" I cried out to him, desperation was in my voice.

He needed to stop! "You don't need to follow your destiny!" He cried back at me.

"What are you talking about?! You know I have to do this, Jazz!" I exclaimed at him.

"YOU don't need to do this!" He shouted in desperation.

"I simply have no choice, Jazz! When can you understand that?! This is _who _I am now, just accept it already! I'm the AllSpark, there is a huge responsibility on my chest and all you say that my father is a liar and that I need to let it go?! I thought I could count on you to stay with me on this!"

"I DO SUPPORT YOU! Look, I just…" He sighs before he continues on, "Look you better choose."

I was now filled with a new emotion, confusion, "Choose what!"

"It's me or your stupid destiny." With that he storms out of here. As he walks out I cried out in anger and grabbed the thing closest to me and chunk it at the wall making a shattering sound as it hit.

_**Child? **_

_Leave me alone, you got that? _

I shut him out as I was now filling up with tears. I closed my optics as I canceled the falling tears that was about to fall any minute. Why would he put me in such a position that I now have to choose? I thought….That this destiny that I had wouldn't come in between with Jazz and I. Guess I was utterly wrong! My visor slid back on as I stormed out of there as well only going left, opposite where Jazz had gone. I transformed and speed my way through the hallways. I was heading to one direction, Arcee's courters so that she and the rest will believe me and support me through this. I am really, hating Jazz right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...She is a hothead :P Like me...It sucks to be one. You really just can't control your anger. It's just a sudden burst of energy that comes within you and makes you someone else.<strong>

**Rude people always asked me if I had anger issues, I just replied no to each and everyone of them.**

**But anyway...I've got a question for you guys that I really, really neeeeeeeeed your guys opinions about this.**

**What if I rewrite...**

**Cosmos Galaxy?**

**It ended quicker than I imagined it, the romance was like a mary-sue and the details were short so...**

**But I will not take down the original story. Someone had asked me for me not to take it down and I will respect that.**

**Other than that, I planned to make it longer and better! The plot will stay the same though.**

**But I am going to need some ideas so that I can make this story longer, and let the Jazz x OC develop :)**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much appreciated!**

**Bai, Bai! **


	4. Need your help!

I need your help!

Hey guys, I want to let you all know that I am really considering that I should rewrite Cosmos Galaxy. That is going to happen but...I am going to need help from everyone if you can.

First: I am going to need more ideas so the story will be longer.

Second: Going to need help writing the romantic parts. Not a 'm' part but something that will give the fluffies.

Third: Grammar and Spelling help.

Fourth: Jazz's accent.

And this is a bonus!

Including some of the people on here as themselves but different names. I kind of don't want Jo to be alone on friends. I want her to be a little different but not completely. Will only accept 1-3 people. And if you have been reviewing my other story by a lot, you will mostly be put into the story well because I do like you! (Looking at you Galem) But I will accept candidates but please do not get your feelings hurt if I do not pick you! It will be random by my choice!

Thank you for reading! I hope all of you can help me with this!

Review if you have any questions or PM me!


End file.
